paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Paw Patrol: Alchemy- Mechanics
Episode 2 of Paw Patrol: Alchemy Season 1. Previous Episode: Pilot PING! Everest woke with a start and shook her head. “Must’ve dosed off again,” she thought. She had been up for the greater part of the night trying to contact Marshall. He hadn’t responded. She looked at the computer screen in front of her. The time on the top toolbar read 11:55 AM. The main screen showed her email app, with one new reply, from Ecology Technologies. Everest clicked on it, and read, “''Dear Ms. Everest of Intrepid Messenger,'' '' We understand you have been trying to secure an interview with the mayor for quite a while now. In the eve of revealing the Guardsmen project, he would like to invite you to an exclusive interview with himself and the Guardsmen at 1:00 sharp.'' Good day, Ms. Goodway, Receptionist of Ecology Technologies” Everest sighed, debating what to do. She didn’t feel right, going off to do something when she didn’t know how Marshall was. On the other paw, if Marshall was injured or... worse, she could ask the Guardsmen what had happened to him. Suddenly, the doorbell to her apartment rang and a voice outside said, “Special delivery!” Everest furrowed her eyebrows. She wasn’t expecting anything, yet the voice sounded familiar. “Could it be?” she thought hopefully. She rushed to the door, threw it open, and found herself in Marshall’s warm embrace. “Sorry I never called back. My phone was damaged in the explosion,” he explained. "I'm just glad your okay," she said, staring into his eyes. "Lunch?", asked Marshall casually, "I'll buy." Everest looked back at her computer. She has overjoyed that Marshall was alive, but she had been trying to get an interview with mayor for months now. Marshall saw this on her face. "Unless you have other plans..." he said. "No... well...," she sighed, "I've been invited to interview the mayor and the Guardsmen at 1." "You should go! Haven't you been trying to get an interview for months?" "But I've been so worried about you..." "Everest," said the Dalmatian, putting a paw on her shoulder, "I'm fine. You go and enjoy yourself. We'll do dinner instead, ok?" Everest sighed again, then looked back to him. "All right." ___ The Husky strode through the revolving glass doors into Eco-Tower. Across the green and white tiled floor, there was a large desk. Behind it sat Rocky's personal assistant, Mrs. Goodway, busy on her computer. On top of the desk, sitting in her own straw nest, was Mrs. Goodway's pet chicken, Chickelletta. The small bird clucked loudly as Everest walked up to the reception desk. "May I help you?" asked the receptionist, looking up from her screen. "Yes. I'm Everest, from-" "The Intrepid Messenger!" shouted the woman, checking the time. "One o'clock on the dot! I'll let the mayor know you're here." "Bawk! Ba-gawk, bawk!" bawled her chicken. "Oh, and the Guardsmen too," said Goodway in a loving tone, while patting the chicken on the head, "Your a clever little chicken, aren't you? Oh, yes you are! Mama's little ball of fluffy-wuffy feathers..." Everest rolled her eyes. "Humans..." A few minutes later, the Husky exited the elevator and walked into Rocky's office. It was wide, spacious, and on the top-most floor. The walls and roof were all glass, but the room was surprisingly shady, mainly due to all the flora either by the wall or hanging down in plant pods. At the far end of the roof was another large desk, this one cluttered with various papers. In front of the desk were four chairs, 3 of them sitting opposite to the last. The mayor sat in the middle, but the other two chairs were empty. "Glad to know they call this place Eco-Tech for a reason," mused Everest, staring at a massive palm tree. "Most of these were grown by my father," said Rocky, proudly admiring the immense amount of foliage, "I used to come up here and water them all the time as a child." The mayor glanced to the seats on the left and right. "Skye and Zach are still attempting to find the identity of last night's assassin. They should be joining as shortly." "Do you mind if I ask you a few questions beforehand?" asked Everest, sitting in the chair directly across from Rocky. "Be my guest." "How would you rate your Guardsmen's performance in the wake of last night's attempt on your life?" "Well...," began the business dog, resting his chin on a paw and staring out of a window at the passing clouds, "They prevented anyone from getting too seriously injured... or killed," he added with a slight smile. "There was some collateral damage," he continued, shifting his gaze to peer down at the large pile of rubble that had once been a parking garage, "But nothing too serious." "And what about the escape of your attempted assassin?" "I prefer to measure success in lives saved, Miss Everest. Catching criminals is just a bonus. All in all, I'd say it was a pretty good first day- err, night." He returned his eyes to Everest, then suddenly looked over her head at something behind her. "Of course, if you really want to know..." A small ding was followed by the sound of mechanical doors sliding open. "You can ask them yourself," he said, gesturing a paw in the air as two figures strolled into the room. The husky turned half round in her chair to look at them. One was a female cocker-spaniel, poodle mix, more commonly known as a cockapoo. She wore a long sleeved shirt and pants that were both done in the same forest camouflage- mostly grass green, with large splotches of pine green and a few brown bits here and there. He face had a wide smile on it as she waved at Everest. Everest waved back before looking at the other Guardsman. He was basically the complete opposite of his partner: a male human, clad in the same style of pants and long sleeved shirt, but in dull, gray and tan desert camouflage, as opposed to Skye's green. His visage showed a stern expression, and he cast no more than a sideways glance at Everest as he passed by and sat in his chair. "You must be Everest," said the Cockapoo cheerfully, "I've read several of your articles. Its a pleasure to meet you face-to-face." Skye held out her paw and Everest shook it. The canine looked over at her partner, who rolled his eyes before shaking the journalist's paw. "The mayor says you've been busy trying to figure the identity of his assailant. Any luck?" "Not of yet," said Zach, crossing his arms, "I'm still doing research on the Chazer. Given last night's failed attack, I'm fairly certain the assassin is either gone, or going to lay low for a while. The Chazer on the other hand-" "Not a fan of the vigilante?" asked Everest, a slight look of disappointment on her face. "The last thing this city needs is a masked freak answering to no one," continued the human. "Hmm..." grunted Everest, taking pause to scribble down some notes on her phone. "And yet," Skye suddenly spoke, looking at Zach, "Intrepid's been getting along just fine for the last two years." The human glared back. "Alright, alright," the mayor declared, waving his paws in the air, "Enough about crime, assassins, and vigilantes, lets talk about something more positive." The mix-breed held up his left wrist and looked at his watch. "I've got about fifty minutes," he finished, looking back at Everest. "Just one more question," Everest held up a finger, "How well do the two of you think you did last night?" "From a tactical standpoint," began Zach, "We prevented the enemy from accomplishing his objective. We prevented anyone from getting harmed or killed-" "There was one guy," Skye chimed in, "But's he in the hospital and well on his way to recovery." Zach nodded, "The only things I regret are that we failed the catch either the Chazer or the assassin, and the amount of collateral damage." "Would've been a whole different story if not for that guy in the crowd, though," remarked Skye, thinking about the device that she had found after the battle. "Ah! I thought I forgot something!" exclaimed Rocky, sitting straight up in his chair. "I need to find that guy and thank him somehow..." the mix-breed mused. "I can help with that!" interrupted Everest. "You know him?" asked Skye, intrigued. The husky shifted uneasily in her chair, a slight tinge of red coming to the sides of her muzzle. "You could say that," she said. Before any more questions could be asked, a loud alarm-like sound began to emanate from the pockets of Skye and Zach. They both pulled out their phones and looked at the bright red messages on the screen. "Robbery in progress at... the central power plant?" asked Skye, holding up her phone to make sure she was reading straight. "Sorry, looks like we'll have to cut this short," replied Zach in a curt tone, rising from his seat. "Actually, since we're still technically on interview time, could I come with?" asked Everest, "You know, for a first-hand account of your first official mission?" "Ma'am, our job is to keep civilians out of danger, not drag them-" "Oh, she'll be fine," interrupted Everest, "I'll drop her off somewhere safe with a nice view point. Besides, pretty sure whoever it is will be too busy with us." "But-" sputtered the human. "Robbery in progress people, chop chop!" shouted Rocky, waving his paws in the air and clapping. Zach Ryder frowned, but hurried to the elevator never the less. Rocky was right, they didn't have time to argue. Everest and Skye grinned in excitement. Everest because she was getting a first hand look of a guardsmen mission, and Skye because she was working with someone who had a much more cheerful demeanor than Zach. She also hoped to glean a little more information on the dog she had identified as the Chazer. Once inside the elevator, Zach swiped a special card in a slot. "Hang on to something," Skye told Everest as the elevator suddenly began a rapid descent. A few dizzying seconds later, it screeched to a halt. Not feeling so well, Everest put a paw on her stomach. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea," she thought. Skye dragged her out of the elevator, and Everest looked around. Multiple technicians were gathered around the two guardsmen suits. Upon seeing the Guardsmen, they quickly stepped back. "Initiate armor-up sequence," ordered Skye and Zach in unison. On cue, the suits opened up, then, once the pilots were securely inside, closed and locked. Skye pulled a small, circular device from her belt and attached it to Everest's back. Several straps looped over and under the husky's shoulders, snapping together at her chest. "Safety harness," Skye explained, before taking a steel cord from her belt and attaching it to the harness. As the technicians left the room, the windows opened up. Fortunately, it was low enough on the building that pressurization wasn't a problem. As the trio approached the ledge, Everest grasped nervously at the safety straps. "Are you sure this thing is sa- AAAAAHHH!!" Everest shrieked as they jumped out of the building. She looked down, and, seeing that they were still a dozen or more stories up from the ground, closed her eyes. She was reassured when she felt a sturdy, metallic hand grab onto the device and hold her in the air. "I've got ya," Skye's distorted voice echoed from her speakers. Everest opened her eyes and dared to look down. A few hundred feet below them, the city streets were jammed with lunch-time traffic. "So, this friend of yours," Skye asked, "Whats his name?" "Marshall." Everest looked up and saw Skye nod her armored head. "How was he able to spot the sniper? Ex-military?" continued the Cockapoo. This question gave Everest a bit of a pause. "I... don't really know. He lives over in a rougher part of town... I know he used to want to join ICPD, but quit for... reasons. Now he works with UPS." "More time for questions later," spoke Zach, "We're here." Everest gazed out over the large white complex below and in front of them. The power plant was built right over a river that ran straight through the middle of the city, which was used to generate hydro-electric power. From the top of the complex were several hundred cords running up thousands of feet into the sky. Each cord was attached to a blimp that had a propeller in the center. The blimps ensured the propeller stayed at the high altitudes while the chords prevented said blimps from floating away, allowing to propellers to stay in the high-speed winds and generate electricity. However, one- no, two- of these power-blimps were slowly being pulled down from their domain. Looking down, Everest saw a place where the security fence around the area had been run down, and also a rising plume of smoke, evidence of an explosion. Skye and Zach landed outside the building, and set Everest down. Sure enough, the large entry doors to the complex had been blown in. Zach scanned the area with the suits sensors. "I'm getting about 20 or so life readings forty to fifty yards inside the building. Security cameras are down too," he spoke. "Stay behind us," Skye told Everest, while deploying her taser-cannon from her left arm. As they entered the complex, Zach called up the chief of police, a Mastiff named Palisade. "Chief Palisade of the ICPD, how may I help you?" came the gruff, yet somewhat weary, voice from the human's earpiece. "This is Guardsmen 1, on location of a robbery in progress at the central power plant. I'm requesting an ETA on the arrival of police backup." "I'm not sending any." Zach was silent for a few seconds, utterly shocked at Palisade's response. "But isn't it your duty to respond to a robbery?" "A robbery of what? Theres no money there. Everything is automated and we checked the maintenance schedule, so theres no personnel in danger. My people have bigger things to worry about than some senseless break-in." "It's not about the importance of a crime, it's about enforcing the law." "Don't tell me how to do my job. Unless you've caught the Chazer or last night's sniper, don't call me again." Zach frowned as the chief hung up. "Well, looks like we're on our own," he told his companions as they moved further into the building. "Yeah," groaned Everest, "I don't know if you've heard, but the police haven't been doing a very good job trying to prevent crime in this city. They'll stop most of the more serious bank robberies or public shootings, but they don't seem to care about street muggers or the robberies that occur on the edges of the city." "So who takes care of those?" asked Skye. "The Chazer," replied Everest, who smiled, then furrowed her eyebrows and frowned before continuing, "He does good work, don't get me wrong, but most of the perps he catches go in the hospital instead of jail." "An inactive police force and a violent vigilante," mused Zach. "Hence the reason for you guys," finished the journalist. The trio turned a corner and Zach lifted a finger to his helmet, calling up the complex' schematics. "This door leads to an observation center," he said, tapping a control panel on the wall. A metallic panel slid up, revealing a flight of ascending stairs. "That should be a good vantage point. It should also be high enough that whoever's inside the next room won't notice you." "Thanks," replied Everest, running up the metal stairs, but being careful not to make too much noise. The two guardsmen walked farther down the hallway, before stopping just short of another door that had been blown wide open. A sign above the door read, "B.A.T. Hanger". The boy turned back to his partner. "Ready?" he asked, cocking his taser cannon. "Ready," came the determined reply. Activating their jetpacks, they flew through the door, and then up almost to the ceiling, gaining a height advantage on the intruders. The presumed thieves were dressed in long-sleeved shirts, vests, and pants, all in beige. On their heads they wore a beige headpiece that attached around their ears and went from the top of their head to their chins. The headpieces projected red holographic HUDs over the right halves of their faces. Around their visible eye was a dark-brown, gear-shaped tattoo. The same emblem was also on the front and back of their vests. Along with the thieves were two heavy-duty armored transports, based on military designs, but made from modified civilian vehicles. They were also beige, with similar gear symbols on the hoods. The thieves were taking down some of the B.A.T.s and loading them into the trucks. They had loaded up two already, were in the process of prepping a third and fourth, while two more were being pulled down from the sky. Upon noticing the Guardsmen, however, they stopped and stared, except for a four-foot Boston Terrier, who was evidently the operation overseer. "What ah y'all gawkin' at?" yelled the small canine, who hadn't yet looked up at the guardsmen. "Get back tah work, or ah'll bite off ya kneecaps!" he continued in his Boston accent, before turning around and noticing the intruders. "Attention perpetrators," Zach shouted through his onboard speakers, "You are under arrest for breaking and entering, vandalism, and attempted theft. Cease and desist immediately." "Cease and desist this coppers!"cried the miniature canine, whipping out some manner of blaster, and shot out a red beam of energy. Zach was able to dodge it, and listened as Skye read a technical scan from her visor. "It's a circuit scrambler! Don't get hit, it'll disable your suit completely!" Other thieves began pulling out similar weapons and opening fire on the Guardsmen, who began to return fire. "Don't stop loadin' the balloons! We need at least four of 'em!" shouted the terrier. ___ Everest put a paw on the wall as she panted, catching her breath from the run up the stairs. They had been longer than she thought. Hearing strange noises, and seeing flashes of light, she ran to the observation room's window, and looked out over the power-blimp hangar. Dozens of red streaks shot up at the ceiling, and were answered with blue bolts of electricity. Between the Guardsmen's evasion algorithms and the cover the thieves had, neither side could score a hit. However, Everest noticed that, due to the sheer amount of incoming fire, the Guardsmen were having an increasingly difficult time staying in the air. ___ Zach zigzagged trying to dodge enemy fire, while simultaneously aiming to stun some of their enemies on the ground. "Skye," he called through his commlink, "It's no use, we need to land-" Suddenly, a flashing red light on his HUD warned him of an imminent hit. He swerved to the side to avoid it, but was caught in a second blast. Zach squinted as his HUD fritzed out. He could still see, but his helmet no longer provided him with technical readouts, or a communications system. Nor could his jetpack keep him in the air. "AAAAAHHHH!!", he screamed, falling out of the air. He'd been through plenty of simulations of this, but it was still a terrifying feeling, being suspended in the sky at one moment, then suddenly plummeting down to earth in a super heavy suit at the next. A loud thud and a brain rattling impact, followed by the sound of his armor scraping against a metal floor, told him he had landed. ___ Skye glanced quickly at her human partner. His armor wasn't fractured at least, but the power core in its chest was sparking. But no time to think about that now- She had to find cover before she suffered the same fate. Deactivating her thrusters, she dropped from the sky, causing her attackers to briefly cease firing as they thought they had gotten her. Taking advantage of this, she rolled over to Zach, taking cover behind some crates of spare parts. "She's still kickin'!" the Boston Terrier shouted, "Take 'er down!" Fortunately, the crates were far too thick for the scramblers to penetrate. Unfortunately, Skye was now pinned down, and it would be a simple matter of overwhelming her. "Zach," she shouted over the loud buzzes and hisses of the scrambler rifles, "Are you okay?" "I'm fine," came the muffled reply. Skye was sure he said something else, but it was lost as the Boston Terrier shouted, "We got 'em cornered, move in!" The Cockapoo leaned out from the crates and fired a few bolts of stun energy before being forced to return to cover. There was nothing she could do. If she tried to fly, she'd only be disabled like Zach. Leaning out from behind her crates to return fire only made her a bigger target. She could, of course, get out of the mech-suit. These... gear-men probably couldn't go toe-to-toe with a member of the US military. Then again, they did have some fairly advanced technology. Who knew what else they had up their sleeves? ___ Everest glanced around the observation room in a panic. "There has to be something I can do!" she said to herself. But, as it was an observation room, there was nothing. Only a bunch of display screens showing the status of various power-blimps, except for the 4 that had already been loaded into the trucks, and the other two that were currently being loaded up. The husky pressed her wide-eyed face to the window, hoping that one of the Guardsmen had a plan. ___ Zach Ryder gritted his teeth. He still had is finger on the manual release switch, planning to open up the suit and these thieves with his fists. Ideally, he'd want them to be close, but they seemed more interested in Skye at the moment. He was sick of waiting, and just about to open his suit and make a mad dash for one of them, when a loud roar echoed through the building, causing even the thieves to look around in confusion. "Is that a motor cycle?" he thought. And indeed it was. Skye and Everest watched in awe as a large black motorbike zoomed into the room, bellowing black smoke from its exhaust pipes. At the wheel was the vigilante, in all his electrifying and fearsome glory. "Shoot'im!" screamed the now panicked Boston terrier, 'Shoot'im NOW!" Being as large as it was, the Chazer's vehicle was a fairly easy target. However, theres a difference between shorting out a vehicle's circuitry and halting its momentum, as the Chaser demonstrated by sliding off the bike and letting it careen into a pair of goons. "What's going on out there?!" shouted Zach, still a prisoner in his downed suit, "Never mind! I'll just see for myself..." With that, he flicked the manual release switch and sprang to his feet. What he saw were clouds of black smoke, several thieves unconscious on the ground, and a black-clad figure flinging around the rest like rag dolls. ___ One of the strangely dressed men charged at Marshall, fists raised. "Idiot..." thought the vigilante. He quickly sidestepped around the attacker, throwing him off-balance as his fist hit nothing air. Marshall electrified his gauntlets, and grabbed the man by the back, causing his victim to scream as electricity surged through his body. With sudden effort, the Chazer hoisted the man over his head, then chucked him into a second robber. The vigilante looked around to find his next target: A wide-eyed, frozen with fear Boston terrier, clinging onto the railing of an armored truck for dear life. "Who are you?!" the Chaser demanded, walking over to the taskmaster, who's teeth had begun to chatter. "We call ourselves 'The Mechanics'." Another one of these "Mechanics" stepped out from around the corner of the truck. This one, however, was clad from head to toe in beige metal plates, and with a fully visored helmet. It clearly wasn't as advanced as a Guardsmen suit, but still enough to give the Chazer a run for his money. On the bright side, the thing was made of metal, and metal conducts electricity. The vigilante electrified both his gauntlets and charged. "Just one good hit, and-'' OOF!" As Marshall tried to block a hit from the armored foe, he found himself being flung across the room from the impact. "''Of course," he thought, "Enhanced strength, just like the Guardsmen suits." ___ "Order your men to move out. We've wasted enough time here," the armored mechanic said to the Boston Terrier. "Uh-huh," came the almost whimpering reply. The Terrier then shook his head, and resumed his typical "angry taskmaster" personality. "Load'em up! We're done here!" he shouted. More soon...